1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to improvement of a grab rail and a muffler support structure.
2. Description of Background Art:
A conventional grab rail that is attached to a seat rail is known in the background art (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-236358).
The present applicant has proposed a prior art muffler support structure in which a seat frame or the like is provided with a bracket to which a muffler is attached (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-2876).
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-236358 is described below. The reference numerals described in the document are used herein.
FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-236358 illustrates mount bosses 58 and brackets 59 are attached to the respective rear portions of a pair of left and right seat rails 45, and a rear grab rail 60 is attached to the mount bosses 58 and the brackets 59 with bolts 67, 68.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-2876 is described below. The reference numerals described in the document are used herein.
FIG. 1 of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-2876 illustrates the following. A seat rail 3 extends backward from an upper portion of a center pipe 2, and brackets 8 and 9 are attached to the front and rear portions, respectively, of the seat rail 3. In addition, a rear frame 4 extends backward and obliquely upward from the lower portion of the center pipe 2, a bracket 10 is attached to the end of the rear frame 4, and an exhaust muffler 5 is mounted to these brackets 8, 9 and 10.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-236358, the rear grab rail 60 is a component used for grabbing a vehicle body. If this component serves another function, however, an attachment member that is used to attach a component achieving the function, to the seat rail 45 can be eliminated, which suppresses an increase in the number of components.
In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-2876, the exhaust muffler 5 is mounted to the brackets 8, 9 attached to the seat rail 3 and to the bracket 10 attached to the rear frame 4. However, if the exhaust muffler 5 can be mounted more simply, that is, it can be mounted by use of the existing component for instance, it is unnecessary to provide the brackets 8, 9 and 10 particularly. This can more simplify the structures of the seat rail 3 and the rear frame 4.